


The Elephant In The Room

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles about the elephant in the room that is Myka/HG, as seen through the eyes of the rest of the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Belated multi-drabble response to the prompt for Day One of Off On A Tangent Week - "the elephant in the room." Each section is 100 words per OpenOffice.
> 
> Set during Season Two, hence the lack of a drabble for Steve...

**I - Pete**

Pete wishes that Myka and HG would acknowledge the obvious and get on with getting it on - he really has no idea why they haven't already.

It isn't that he wants to watch them or anything - Myka's like a sister and HG is just scary. It's that he's getting very, very tired of feeling like he wandered onto a porno set every time the two of them get within five feet of each other.

Their eyes lock, or their hands brush, and Pete couldn't feel more like a voyeur if he'd walked in on them in bed together...

 

**II - Claudia**

Claudia knows their dirty little secret, and kinda wishes she didn't.

She'd rounded an aisle in the Warehouse without even knowing they were there, and gotten herself an unplanned eyeful of HG with her hands down Myka's jeans.

Only HG had noticed Claudia's presence - thank Goddess - and so Claudia had just grinned and given her a silly little 'Carry on!' wave before leaving as quickly and silently as she could.

Now, though, she's starting to feel confused and vaguely dirty, because the looks on their faces in that moment are seared into her memory and won't go away...

 

**III - Leena**

Leena doesn't need to see Myka's and Helena's auras to know what lies unspoken between them, but her gift gives her a unique perspective on their situation.

At first, their auras playfully echo each other, shifting and syncing like their body language in response to their intense attraction. As time goes by, their auras start to actively intertwine as simple lust and tentative friendship become something deeper.

Helena's aura, though, shows a tortured, deeply fractured soul - more tormented even than Myka's - and Leena is terribly afraid that even Myka's love won't be enough to save Helena from herself...

 

**IV - Artie**

They think he doesn't know, doesn't see what's right there in front of them all. Well, he'd have to be a lot blinder not to see *that.*

He was angry at first, convinced that Wells was still running whatever game she'd used to gain Myka's trust. He was even a little angry at Myka for being too blind, too stubborn, to see that she was being used.

Now, though, it just makes him sad.

Because, unaccountably, HG Wells somehow genuinely cares for Myka, and Artie knows from his own bitter experience that it still won't be enough to stop her...


End file.
